Outlast (Walter M.K.)
Chapter 1 September 17, 2013, 17:45 After your supervisor discover their plans, Waylon is attacked by security guards under orders of Jeremy, and is transferred to morphogenic room and after to escape from there he takes a camera and a notepad and decides to record everything on asylum since then, and not only have to also escape, as the Walrider and some other insane patients that are free in the hospital. After going to a safe place, he makes a note to Lisa, claiming to have done shit. At that time, patients escaped, the guards and scientists were desperate, but were slaughtered. And it Waylon realizes he has to find the radio, and after, he is chased by Frank Manera that try to burn him alive. - Stay there and cook! - Son of a bitch - Says Waylon furious. After to escape, he try once again enter another part of the installation and Frank chases him again when it accesses a door that leads to a part of the courtyard which is misty, and wandering there, Waylon realize movements of patients who escaped and finding the twins it passes through the corner and can get to the top of the place and after taking a few scares he walks over to get a recreational field where is surprised by a head being launched in basketball court and the variant call him spoilsport, for he saw Park that hindered your enjoyment. - Or plays or fuck off - I do not want to play nothing. - Waylon says at realize the twins approaching and run away. After realizing that something happened in the previous location, he run for an alternative part of the prison and notes that there were deaths and has scared variants with something and when he finally finds the radio, but when Waylon try to talk to the emergency police department in Leadville, your supervisor, Jeremy Blaire attacks him and Chris Walker escapes and goes to the same place, and the asshole runs off saying. - Make a favor die here Mr. Park! - Come back here motherfucker! - Says Waylon with hate. When realizes he is trapped, Waylon hides and a new chase begins, and managing to escape he hears a system message of the administration block, at that time the software engineer just thought of leaving and see your family but the fear and anxiety insisted in invading his mind. And wandering the areas of the prision, he found Father Martin, who calls him of poor soul and claims he is part of God's work, then it goes through the hole in the ground where later Miles Upshur will also discover and wandering the floor below he sees guards running and blocking a gate, when Chris comes and Waylon are bound to run, until it finds a window and escapes to Drying Ground. Disgusted, he walks another close when Eddie comes behind the door calling him "darling" and running away from it that insists that want children and that he would be a beautiful girl, Waylon jumps on an elevator ladder when it undoes making fall and hurt his foot in a pointed iron, in which he cries out in pain at get him. Eddie shows concern, but so mocks the young and took the opportunity to push the button of the elevator up to continue their hunt for the desperate young man who now limps because the wound, that was caused what is a very bad obstacle, and walk with difficulty by the local he hears psychopath voice that sings and talks about what his mother thought about it then get married, Waylon tries to get away as much as can when him hides, but is trapped in a closet, then Eddie finds and loads the trails up to her workshop and torture him applies a gas making him sleep. Meanwhile. At the end of gloomy afternoon, four young students Gilbert, Brian, Lina and Spencer walk towards what appears to be a castle, but is actually Mount Massive Asylum, and getting in front of the gate, one of them, Gilbert asking. - So is this place? - Where else could be - Says your friend Brian - Oh gosh this place give me chills! - Exclaims Lina Brian realize one of the guards running and approaching the gate, and his friends hide when two cars of Swat appear and the teens notes all the soldiers that follow the guard, then the teens take the opportunity to invade. And at entering the asylum the friends look around of the administration block in the silence when the body of one of the dead guards falls near them, the variants appears and try attack. Gilbert see surrounded by some of the variants trying to kill him, but can enter the main lift not knowing where go. The outbreak lasts a few minutes, your friends can hide. Miles arrives at the asylum, he feels a bit uncomfortable to see the beautiful landscape that reveals a grim reality, the more he doesn't know what there inside, meanwhile read the anonymous message that Waylon sent in which speech intriguing things like secret experiments in patients, and suspicious activity. He gets out and looks at the asylum, the background reveals the mountains amid the twilight, in which a storm approaches.